priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 49 - That's My Little Sister
That's My Little Sister is the 11th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 49th episode in the series overall. It first aired on June 13th, 2015. Plot The girls meet Usacha, Usagi's younger sister who admires him a lot Summary At the Pripara Cafe, all the girls were enjoying the new menu when Neko, Kuma and Usagi announce the upcoming Summer Dream Idol Grand Prix. The Grand Prix is part of the Dream Theater Grand Prix and whomever wins it wins the title of princess of summer along with the princess coord inspired by summer. There will be three other events throughout the year to find princesses of autumn, winter and spring, followed by a final event to find the princess of seasons. All the girls are excitedly discussing the upcoming events when a small female rabbit mascot comes running up to them and Usagi reveals her to be his little sister Usacha. After introductions, Usacha tells Usagi she has come too see how her brother works as a mascot in the hope of becoming one herself when she grows up. Usacha watched Usagi training Dressing Pafe. Dorothy comments on how unusually strict Usagi is being while his little sister is around, believing he is trying to impress her. When Usagi goes off to work and leaves Usacha on her own, Kuma decides to show her what her brother is really like and they secretly observe him. Usacha sees Usagi bowing down to Meganee for Dressing Pafe and taking care of them. This only strengthens Usacha's pride in her brother's hard work. Kuma then tricks Usagi into thinking he is Neko, causing Usacha to become upset at his behavior. Usacha then runs away and bumps into SoLaMi SMILE. As Usacha starts crying about her brother's uncool behaviour, Dorothy and Leona see Kuma dancing with a smirk on his face and decide to follow him. Laala and the others then confront Kuma and ask him why he upset Usacha and Usagi, which he tells them was because he was jealous of Usagi for having a cute sister and always wanted one himself. Laala goes and talks with Usacha and after some explaining they decide to go to see Dressing Pafe's new live to show Usacha the results of her brother's hard work. After seeing how wonderful the show is, Usacha reconciles with her brother and vows to work really hard to become a mascot before leaving for home. Meanwhile in a far away country, a new idol leaves her home in Europe for Japan, in order to participate in the Dream Theater. Major Events *Usagi's younger sister named Usacha debuts in this episode. *Fuwari Midorikaze made her first appearance. Character Appearance * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Usacha * Meganee Akai * Fuwari Midorikaze (Cameo) Trivia * Puretty from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future makes a silhouette cameo appearance. Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime